


Dangerous Games

by procrastinating_professional



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Blood, Choking, Disturbing Themes, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lemme know if i forgot anything, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinating_professional/pseuds/procrastinating_professional
Summary: I knew it would be difficult to reason with a demon. The whole idea practically screams danger.He is uncontainable and uncontrollable. And some times, his anger gets to his head and he becomes a raging inferno of glitches and static noises.Like right now.I thought I'm not scared of him anymore.I thought I've seen it all.Felt it all.Oh boy, how wrong I was.Please heed the tags!!!
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	Dangerous Games

**Author's Note:**

> Heyho, peeps! 💜
> 
> The submitted prompt was "I want to cut your hand off so I can hold it forever." 
> 
> ...  
> I may have taken it to far.
> 
> Have fun and be sure to leave a comment and some kudos (as long as you don't think it was absolute garbage)  
> Constructive criticism please!
> 
> ~lia

I knew it would be difficult to reason with a demon. The whole idea practically screams danger.

He is uncontainable and uncontrollable. And sometimes, his anger gets to his head and he becomes a raging inferno of glitches and static noises.

Like right now.

I thought I'm not scared of him anymore.

I thought I've seen it all.

Felt it all.

But now, as he presses me against my kitchen floor with his hands firmly clutched around my neck, I clearly change my mind very quickly.

I am fucking _terrified_ of him.

He doesn't seem to take any notice of my cries for mercy.

Or the floods of tears that stream down my face.

His body hovers over mine, and in another circumstance I probably wouldn't have minded, on the contrary even.

But now I am just focused on getting out of this alive.

My hands try to remove his, only for him to tighten the grip even more. I slowly feel myself lose consciousness. 

"Pl-please, d-don't do this-s."

Black dots begin to cloud my vision as I hear him snarl. 

"You could have had it all, you know."

His voice is slick and his tone awfully sweet like it has been dipped in molasses and sugarcoated with a ton of sweeteners.

I try to kick him but he just laughs at the weak attempt.

"W-what...?" I doubt I have enough air to say anything else. If he continues like this, I will be gone in less than a minute.

"Don't play dumb, doll. It only makes things worse. For you, that is."

To my surprise, he lets go of me and I can finally fill my lungs with cool air again. Dizziness spreads thorough my head, corrupts my thoughts. My hands flung to my throat and instinctively massage the sore spot.

That will surely leave a nasty mark.

Trying to collect my swirling thoughts, I notice he's gone. I slowly and carefully push myself up, now kneeling on the tiled floor. 

What in the absolute fuck has gotten into this guy? I don't remember any sort of event that could have triggered such a rage-driven reaction from him.

Then again, he is a glitch demon. He doesn't exactly play by any rules.

Yet, that's exactly what makes him so dangerously intriguing. So irresistible. 

Torn between somehow wanting to set things straight with him, and running away as fast as I can, I make an effort getting up on my feet. 

The second I take the first shaky step forward, I'm grabbed roughly by my hair. 

I let out a small yelp of pain and surprise as my back is now suddenly pressed against his chest. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Trying to escape, aren't we, doll?" 

I can feel his hot breath touch my left ear. Instinctively, I turn my head the other way, which is difficult because the grip on my hair is too tight.

"What do you want, Anti?"

His chest vibrates as he chuckles darkly.

"You still don't get it, do you now?", he growls angrily. I can hear the static that always appears when he's either furious or upset. Maybe he's both right now.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to help your memory recover to its full extent."

I do not like the sound of that. What in the ever-loving name of hell will he do now? He almost strangled me. I could have died.

_But I didn't. At least not yet._

Before I can react, he brings something cold and solid to my throat. I inhale sharply as he begins to soothingly talk into my ear.

"Remember now? No? Well, doll, just threatening doesn't seem to help. I hate empty promises, you know."

He puts a bit more pressure on the knife, pressing it against my sensitive flesh. It doesn't draw blood yet, but it will sooner or later.

So I change tactics.

"Anti, put the knife down, I'm begging you! I have no idea what the fuck your fucking deal is, but let's talk about it, okay? We can figure this out peacefully!"

I can tell he's smiling. Mocking me.

"You could have had the world, princess. But you threw away the key."

A small trickle of red warm liquid runs down my neck. My breath hitches in my throat and panic floods through me for the second time that day. 

"What's your motherfucking problem, you psychopath?", I ask as calmly as my trembling voice allows. If I dare to scream right now, I will instantly die.

"Don't test me," he hisses through gritted teeth. 

I feel the tears running down my face.

"Then please. Just do it. Kill me already. I know it's what you want. Be the monster you're supposed to be and end it."

I hear him swallow and sharply exhale at my plea. 

"You know what, fine." 

And with that, he lets go of my hair and sends a shove to my shoulders. I stumble forward and would have fallen, if it wasn't for him catching me by my hips and turning me around so that we're standing chest to chest. 

I hear the echoing sound of the knife falling to the ground. His left hand grips my chin roughly and makes me face him.

"I want to tear out every single hair on your head because it is so soft. I want to scoop out your eyeballs and keep them as trophies because they are so fucking pretty. I want to cut your hand off so I can hold it forever."

I am more than shocked. I expected literally everything else except for this. Hiw confused and messed up I have to look right now. He continues nevertheless.

"I want to stich your lips to mine so I can always kiss you."

My eyes hectically stumble back and forth between his blue and his green one. His face inches closer toward mine and I could have sworn I have seen something silver flash next to me before I had closed my eyes and went in for a kiss that never came.

"You shouldn't have played me like that, doll. I can't believe you actually fell for that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 💜


End file.
